Question: 23 cars were in the toy store parking lot. 46 more cars park at the toy store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $23 + 46$ cars. $23 + 46 = 69$ cars.